All of Eternity
by WhenIShipIShipHard
Summary: post City of Lost Souls... Alec is a mess after his breakup with Magnus. But finally, he has found the solution. Is it enough to win the love of his life back - for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

**-chapter 1-**

post City of Lost Souls

Alec pov

Alec's room looked as if a tornado had casually passed by. Books were scattered everywhere, some open and others not. His laptop, plugged in, was open, and the screen glowed. The bed was a mess, with rumpled blankets and pillows on top. Clothes were strewn all across the floor.

Alec himself was worse off. It had been a week since his breakup with Magnus. He had tear tracks on his face, as if he had been crying a lot. Which he had been. But now, his expression was one of steely determination. He glowered at the screen, muttering furiously.

Someone pounded at the door. "Alec, let me in please. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but at least eat something!" Isabelle yelled through it.

Glaring at nothing in particular, Alec ignored her. But she had a point. When was the last time he had eaten? Or showered? Or even stepped out of his room? Oh that's right. About a week ago when a certain warlock told him never to see him again.

He hadn't thought of Magnus in a while, and now as he did, fresh tears threatened to spill. He blinked and shook his head. He will not think of Magnus. Not now, when he had to focus.

Izzy knocked again. "Alec I'm not gonna leave until you open this door. I will camp out here all night if I have to."

Alec sighed.

"Or maybe I could break it down. No I would probably get in trouble for that." Izzy mused.

Alec groaned and opened the door. There was no point arguing when Izzy makes up her mind. Her eyes widened when she saw what a mess he was. Squinting in the light, he sat back at his desk. Izzy closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing Alec?" she asked softly, looking at the books that were lying everywhere. He heard her sharp intake of breath as she looked at his open computer screen, confirming. "Alec? Are you really...?"

"Yes" he said shortly. His voice cracked. Well, it had been a week since he had said anything out loud.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What about me and Jace and everyone? What if Magnus doesn't -"

"He has to." Alec cut her off, tears forming in his eyes again. "I cant imagine what would happen if he doesn't. And I have thought about all of you guys, and it hurts me to do this, but living without Magnus-"

Alec shuddered at the words. Izzy put her hand on his.

"I understand Alec. And I can help you."

He turned to face her. "Really?"

"Yes. Magnus is the best thing that ever happened you, and if you becoming immortal is the way to make you that happy again, then I will help you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys sorry for not putting an authors note on my first chapter, i just got this fanfiction account and im still pretty confused on how to update and stuff so. anyways, this is my first fic, so i hope you enjoy!**

Tears almost spilled again, but for a different reason this time. "I love you Izzy, you know that right? Because I don't think I say it enough."

Izzy smiled. "I know." Then with a finality; "What have you got so far?"

That night, Alec couldn't sleep. They had done it. With Izzy's help, Alec found something. A name and an address. Eleanor Shofter. Immortality guaranteed. He tossed and turned. He should be dead tired, but no sleep would come. Tomorrow, he and Izzy were going to the place. Well, hopefully he could convince Izzy out of it and he could go alone. Maybe.

About an hour later, Alec hastily scrawled a note and left it on the dining table on his way out the door. He mentally scolded himself for being so impatient.

Exactly 37 minutes later, Alec was standing on the porch of a perfectly ordinary looking house. Wondering if the address was wrong, he ran the doorbell. A harsh clang echoed through the house. Shivering in the cold, he watched as the door creaked open. Behind it stood an old lady with frizzy grey hair tied up in a bun and black clothes.

"May I help you?" she said in a think French accent.

"Um yeah," Alec gulped, praying that he got the right address this lady wasn't some mundane who thought he was crazy showing up at 2 in the morning. "Do you happen to um have an Eleanor Shofter here?" he got out.

"That would be me," the lady, Eleanor, said. There was a curious glint in her eyes. "Ok, um, I am here because I found your address online. It said you could, um, make me, uh,-"

"Immortal, dear?" she said kindly. Alec was more than relieved. "Yeah" he breathed.

"Well don't just stand there. Come on in. You do know this comes with a price, right dear?"

"Of course. I can pay whatever it is." he said.

"It's not money I want dear." Eleanor said. "Immortality comes with a much greater price. Hmm. Let me think. Ok. How about this?"

"Whatever it is, I can do it."

"I need a memory. Please make it an important one dear." she said.

"Oh," Alec said. An important memory? That was unexpected.

"Now you figure out what that will be as I prepare the potion." Eleanor said, sitting me down on a comfy sofa chair.

Memories. Which one was Alec willing to give up? The first time he saw Magnus? No, he would never give up any memories that involved Magnus. He would never forget something so important. While Alec pondered, he could hear clicks and clangs and whispers behind him. He hoped he made the right choice.

"Did you figure it out yet?" Eleanor asked, a few minutes later. I turned to look at her, and as I did so, I jumped. Her skin was neon orange and her eyes were black, like a demon's. Speaking of demons.

"Um yeah my first battle with a demon." Alec said. Now that was important and wasn't about Magnus, that was safe to give up.

"Good choice, dear." She said. "Most Shadowhunters don't want to forget that one. And I apologize

if my appearance startled you, I didn't want to scare you away.

I could only nod. Suddenly, a table appeared before me. I should have guessed she was a warlock. On top of the table sat a shimmering glass of liquid. It constantly shifter color; one second it was blue, then green, then red, before settling on a pure white. I stared at it, unsure what to do.

"Before you drink it, there is one more thing you have to do. After one consumes this potion, in order for it to come into effect, one has to kill themselves in front of the one they love most with this knife." Said knife appeared on the table next to the potion. It was the pitch black of a demon's mouth. I gulped. This was not going to be good. "If you fail to do that within 5 hours of drinking the potion, it will wear off and you will no longer be able to become immortal. You can't come back here. You will have missed your chance. But be warned. This knife is no ordinary knife. It will hurt more than anything you've ever experienced before. If you are willing to do all that I've said, then drink the potion. If not, I suggest you leave."

Determination ran through Alec. He picked up the potion and swallowed it in one large gulp, nearly choking on it. Next, he picked up the knife and shoved it into his pocket. He turned to Eleanor.

"Thank you." He said simply. She smiled.

Later, as Alec walked out the door, he realized that he could no longer remember which battle with demons had been his first.

Slowly, Alec trudged up Magnus's front steps to his flat. His left hand gripped the cold dagger in his pocket. His right hand knocked on the door.

After what seemed like years, but was really only seconds, Magnus opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Alec?" he gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here here? I thought I told you never to come here again?" His voice hardened as he said those words. Alec's heart clenched. He looked awful. Of course he was still as gorgeous and sexy as he always was, but his hair looked as if he hasn't touched it in days, and his make up was mostly gone. What was left of it was smudged and ran as if he'd been crying a lot. He was relatively sparkle-free, and his clothes rumpled. Alec wanted to cry, thinking about what he was about to do.

"Magnus," The Shadowhunter said. It came out as a gasp. "Magnus." he said again, stronger this time. Time was running out. It was now or never.

Magnus pov

Magnus was sitting on the couch, stroking Chairman Meow, and staring at his blank tv screen when someone knocked on the door. He was thinking of Alec as always.

"Ugh probably some client needing some help with something stupid that I don't care about." He muttered to myself. Not caring that he looked like the definition of 'mess', Magnus opened the door anyways. There in the doorway stood Alec. He felt his eyes widen. What was he doing here? He looked up, and Magnus resisted the urge to kiss him. Oh he missed him so much, those blue, blue eyes and his blush and his soft, touchable hair and . . . everything about him.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, stating the obvious. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you never to come here again?" His voice turned harsh.

Alec winced and my insides turned. Magnus was hurting him.

"Magnus," he said, barely audible. Then louder: "Magnus. Do you trust me?" That caught the warlock off guard.

"No." Magnus said shortly, but it was true, even thought it hurt both of them.

"You have to trust me Magnus," he begged. "Just this one time, please. Know that I never meant to hurt you, and I will never mean to hurt you, just whatever happened next, just trust me please." Tears were streaming down his face. What was he talking about? Magnus wanted to hug him, to comfort him. But hr held back.

"What?" the warlock managed.

"Just this once. Trust me. I love you so much Magnus," he whispered, and before Magnus could even say anything back, he whipped out a black dagger from his pocket, and stabbed himself, directly piercing his heart.

**A/N: thanks so much for reading, i hope you stay with me i've already written a lot of chaps, so i will be updating when i get the chance. please review and tell me how you think it is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-chapter 3-**

**A/N: yay new chapter already! **

Magnus reached out to catch Alec as he fell, on instinct. He was in a state of shock, the last minute played out in his mind over and over again. 'You have to trust me. I love you, Magnus.' And then the knife, the pitch black knife, and then blood, lots of it. Alec falling. And that was it. Magnus carried Alec gently to the couch, and put his head in his lap. Tears streamed down his face. How could Alec have done this to him? His raw, broken sobs echoed through the empty apartment. It was hard to imagine the it was once so full of life.

Alec was dead. He was gone. His eyes would never shine with happiness again, his cheeks will never flush. Magnus bent to kiss his cold lips. He would never kiss back, ever again.

Magnus moaned in pain and grief, it hurt, oh, it hurt. And what was the last thing he ever said to Alec? No, I don't trust you. Fresh sobs wracked his chest. His Alec, his beloved Shadowhunter, was gone.

After what seemed like eternity, Magnus heard a sigh. What was that? He stopped stroking Alec's hair and listened. Then again.

"Magnus."

He gasped in surprise. He had checked! Alec's heart had been still for the last fifteen minutes! No mortal is alive if their heart stopped for fifteen minutes. No immortal either for that matter. He must be imagining things in his grief. Alec was dead.

"Magnus." Louder this time.

The warlock looked at Alec's face. His eyelids twitched. Gaping, Magnus checked Alec's pulse. a steadying heartbeat greeted him. Alec was alive.

Alec pov

The pain. It overtook him. Nothing existed, except the pain. What had he done to deserve this? It was 100x worst than the pain he felt after being attacked by the greater demon. It hurt. His body contorted and spasmed. Why couldn't he just die already! Death would be welcome! a small part of his mind said 'no. You can't die. What about Magnus? and Jace and Izzy? Hold on. Don't die.' He tried to hold on to that. In his head he chanted: Magnus. Jace. Izzy. Magnus. Jace. Izzy. And soon: Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. The pain was fading, after what felt like centuries.

"Magnus" he whispered, barely audible. He could still feel the pain, but it receded to his chest. His heart. He could see blue sparks through his eyelids. "Alec! Alec." And then sobbing. He noticed that his shirt was soaked. Finally, he opened his eyes, and squinted into the bright light. Gasping for breath, he looked up, and into Magnus's gold-green cat eyes. The eyes that had captured his interest the day they met, at that party. The eyes he'd come to associate with the man he loved, the love of his life. His now eternal life, he realized.

"Magnus," he croaked. Alec tried to sit up, and regretted it as a wake of pain and nausea rolled over him. After a moment of dry heaving, he said "Water, please." Magnus snapped his fingers and handed him a glass. His fingers shook as he gave it to him, and Alec's did too as he attempted to drink. After a sip, he lay back on the couch. Magnus's fluffy pink couch. And his shirt was soaked with blood and tears. Magnus's tears.

"I'm sorry," Alec gasped, and then drifter off into a heavy dreamless sleep.

The next morning, he woke up in Magnus's familiar bed. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of it. Then it all came crashing down; their breakup, the old lady, the potion, him killing himself, and Magnus. Magnus.

"Magnus?" Alec sat up. His love sat in a chair next to the bed, fast asleep. At the sound of his name though, his eyes snapped open. Blue eyes looked into green cat ones. Then he dropped his gaze.

"Magnus I'm sorry let me ex-"

"What happened Alec?" Magnus interrupted. "We break up, I tell you never to come here again, then a week later, you show up and stab yourself. You died, Alec. Your heart stopped. For a good 15 minutes too. I thought I'd lost you. What happened?"

"Magnus, listen, please. I did it. I'm so sorry for doing this to you, I had to, it was part of the ritual, but I did it."

"Did what, Alec?" Alec gave him an incredulous look. "Don't you see? I'm immortal Magnus."

**A/N: so what do you think? will Magnus take Alec back?**


	4. Chapter 4

**-chapter 4-**

**A/N: hey guys thanks for keeping up with me. sorry the chapters are so short, like i said, its my first fic, so im still working on longer chapters. well, enjoy!**

Magnus pov

Magnus could only stare. Alec's words ran through his head, but he couldn't seem to make sense of them. 'Don't you see? I'm immortal, Magnus.'

"Wha...?" Magnus gasped.

Alec looked at him and have him a sober smile. And he explained. He explained how two days after being a wreck, not eating, not sleeping, not leaving his room, he decided to research deeper than they had. He knew it was the only way to get Magnus back. He explained about Eleanor, and the potion. "This was the only way to make it happen." He said. "I know this is a lot to take in, and if you still don't want to see me ever again, well I have all of eternity to wait for you, and win you back so..." He sighed, and made a move as to leave.

Magnus stood and gently pushed him back down. He stared at him, blue eyes full of question.

"What about Izzy? And Jace?" Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged and said "I thought of the consequences of this, but I know that in the end, you are worth it."

Instead of answering, Magnus leaned down and captured Alec's lips in his own. He felt Alec stiffen in surprise, but soften as he relaxed into the kiss. It was gentle and hesitant, their lips softly melding into each other. Alec sighed, and Magnus pulled back, breathing hard. Alec opened his mouth to ask something, but no words came out. It didn't matter, because his eyes said everything. Magnus smiled and nodded. Yes. They were going to start over.

Suddenly grinning like an idiot, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck and pulled him down. His lips crushed into Alec's, and the Shadowhunter kissed him with a hunger. The warlock met his passion with one if his own, letting out all his feeling of the past week. Alec's tongue traced Magnus's bottom lip, and he sighed, opening his mouth. The younger boy's tongue slipped inside, and Magnus hummed, slipping his hands up Alec's shirt and tracing the sharp, muscular planes of his chest. He moaned and nibbled the older man's lip. And then his phone rang. Both of then froze, and Alec pulled away, glancing between Magnus and his phone.

"You can pick that up if you want" Magnus said. Alec smiled apologetically and did that.

The he frowned. "Izzy? I'm at Magnus's. Yes you heard me right. Ok I'm coming home now. Yes i did it! I'll explain when I get home. Ok love you too bye."

He turned back to Magnus and said "I gotta go."

"I'll drop you." Magnus replied.

Alec pov

Alec got out of the car as they parked in front of the Institute. Isabelle was standing in the doorway, twirling a seraph blade. She stormed towards Alec as she saw him get out of the car. She looked mad. Oops.

"Alexander Lightwood! What the hell do you think you were doing! I wake up this morning as excited as a kid getting their first hunting knife only to find you missing and this"- she held up the note he had written before leaving the house-"on the table! What the -" She stopped talking as Magnus came out of the car to stand behind Alec.

"Magnus?!" she sounded - to put it in her words - as excited as a kid getting their first hunting knife.

"You look great! Actually you both look great! Alec you look so much better than last night!" Her anger seemingly faded.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Why did you call me here Izzy?" He asked.

"Why? Was I interrupting something?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Magnus laughed. "Well if you had called a little later, then, yes, you might have been interrupting something." Alec felt his smile around the words.

"Magnus!" Alec sounded horrified. "You don't need to give all the details to _my little sister_!"

Izzy snickered and said, "Well it's a good thing I called when I did then! Or you might not have picked up!"

Alec groaned and tried again. "Izzy why did you call?" His voice got a little louder.

"Relax Alec I was just worried and kinda mad and -"

"Izzy," Alec interrupted, noticing a different car in the driveway. "Are mom and dad home?"

"Oh yeah, they are. Why? Alec?"

Alec had gone as white as a sheet.

"Alec what's wrong?" Magnus sounded worried.

"This is going to be worst than coming out," Alec gasped.

**A/N: ok so i have to start writing the next chapter, reviews are really appreciated, its nice to know how im doing. thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

-chapter 5-

**A/N: yay new chapter already! lost of malec fluff in this one! and it's long! over 1k words!**

Alec pov

Magnus held Alec's hand as they walked into the Institute, Isabelle in the lead. His heart pounded. He had thought that when he came out of the closet with Magnus, a _warlock_, then that would be the end of it. But this, this was worst. He couldn't help being gay. He couldn't help who he fell in love with. But he could help being immortal. Oh this was a very bad idea he should never have gone farther he should have - what was he thinking? This was probably one of the best decisions of his life. Magnus was the single best thing that had ever happened to him. And if his parents can't accept that he was immortal, then so what? It won't matter in the end. In the end, he would be with Magnus. Forever.

"Alec go get mom and dad, I'll find Jace." Isabelle said, snapping Alec out of his thoughts.

me"Ok." Alec's voice came out small.

"I'll just wait here." Magnus said, gesturing to the large living room.

Alec walked slowly to his parents' study. Knocking quietly, he stepped in. Maryse and Robert looked up as he did. "Alec I haven't seen you in a while," she said. "How are you feeling, are you holding up well?"

What was she taking about? Oh yeah, last time she saw me, I had just broken up with Magnus. That seemed like a distant nightmare now. A very, very bad nightmare.

"I'm fine. Actually, I was going to talk to both of you about that. Um, we're down in the living room." he said.

"Ok we'll be there in a few," Robert said, exchanging a glance with Maryse.

Alec walked out of the room.

Back in the living room, Alec saw Jace sitting on one of the couches. He looked confused, but had gotten over his surprise at seeing Magnus here, due to Isabelle's "Alec will explain"s. She sat near him on a chair. Magnus was sitting on the love seat, and Alec went to go join him.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Are they coming?" he asked. Alec just nodded. The warlock squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Maryse and Robert walked into the living room and sat on the remaining couch. Maryse's eyebrows shot up when se saw Magnus and Alec sitting on the love seat together. "So I see you guys have worked things out?" She asked. "You shouldn't have broken up then, seeing how long you two couldn't stay apart."

Alec glared at her. "That's what I came here to talk about. Ok, I don't know how to say this." Jace looked at Alec. You could almost see the question mark above his head, like in cartoons. His gold eyes silently encouraged him on.

"Um ok I'm just going to say it, and explain after." He took a deep breath. "I'm immortal."

Maryse pov

Maryse had accepted Alec being gay. It didn't really matter, he was the same son she always had. She also accepted the fact that he was in love with a warlock. You can't control who you love, and he had been so much happier with him. When Magnus broke up with Alec, she had seen how upset he was, and Isabelle said he hadn't eaten in a week. She would have gone to talk to Magnus herself, if she hadn't been in Idris.

But this - this didn't make any sense.

"What?" she asked, not sure if she heard right.

"I'm immortal." Alec repeated casually, as if they were discussing the weather. But she could see his hands clenching into fists, one intertwined with Magnus's.

"How did this happen?" Robert asked gruffly.

And Alec explained.

Maryse was shocked. "Alec how could you have trusted the lady, she could have killed you!"

Alec muttered something, and Magnus smiled at him sadly, shaking his head as tears formed in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Maryse asked.

"Doesn'tmatterwon'twanttolivewithoutMagnusanyway" he said louder, but too fast.

Magnus seemed at a loss for words. "Alec, I..."

"Shh," Alec said, placing his finger on Magnus's lips. "It's ok now."

But Magnus shook his head. "No, it's not I shouldn't have broken up with you although what you did to cause that was very very untrustworthy. But after when I saw how much of a mess I was without you, and how I couldn't stop thinking about you and your laugh and your eyes, I was torn. And when you died - don't say anything, you did die - I realized how I couldn't ever live without you in my life. You know why? Because I am in love you Alexander Lightwood. And that will never change."

Maryse blinked back tears. Not because of what Magnus said, but how everything he said was so true. Alec wiped his own tears away roughly and pulled Magnus in for a kiss. After a second he said "I love you too Magnus. And I will forever. Because that's what we have."

Jace spoke up for the first time. "Alec? What about us?" He gestured around the room. "We're all going to die. Eventually."

Alec looked sad. "Yes. I know, and I thought long and hard about it. It kills me to leave you. But in the end, Magnus was always be worth the pain. No offense." He added quickly.

"No, I get it Alec. To love someone so much you'd do anything for them, no matter what the cost." Jace said quietly. "I understand."

"We do too." Maryse said. Robert made a sound of agreement. "You're an adult now. You make your own choices, and if you choose Magnus, then I can live with that."

Alec gave then all a watery smile. "Thank you so much you guys. You don't know how much this means to me. I love you all so much."

"Yay!" Isabelle yelled suddenly. "We're all good now, so Alec has to eat something. And sleep. And shower." She wrinkled her nose. "Really Alec, go shower, we'll order something to eat."

Alec smiled, said "Ok", and walked out. Realizing his boyfriend had left the room, Magnus sat up and went after him.

Maryse could deal with immortality too, she thought to herself.

Alec pov

Alec reached his room, and went to his closet to pull out a fresh set of clothes.

"You really need a new wardrobe." Magnus mused for the hundredth time. "I didn't see you, Magnus." Alec smiled. "I missed you so much."

He closed the distance between them and kissed Magnus on the lips. Magnus moaned, increasing the intensity, as he slipped his tongue inside Alec's mouth. He, in turn, bit the warlock's top lip.

Just then, Jace barged in and said "Isabelle told me to - oh."

Alec jumped away from Magnus and scowled at Jace. "Doesn't anyone knock around here?" he asked irritably.

"Sorry." Jace didn't sound sorry. "I was just making sure you want your usual from Taki's."

"Yeah that's fine." Alec said. "Thanks Jace. Magnus do you want anything?"

"Na I'm good."

"Ok" Jace left.

Once he was gone, Alec turned to Magnus. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened with Camille before we broke up. I promise I never would have gone through with it, and I'm just really sorry. I -"

Magnus effectively shut him up by capturing his lips in his own.

"It's ok, Alec. Just don't ever do it again," he whispered.

"I won't. I love you Magnus."

"I love you too. Now about that shower...?"

**A/N: an epilogue is coming next. I'm almost done. once again, review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Epilogue

epilogue

**A/N: I was literally smiling the whole time I wrote this. well enjoy! and thanks to those who have reviewed already. I love to see what people think. **

two years later...

Alec pov

Alec sat on Magnus's couch, waiting for his boyfriend to get home. Lit candles surrounded him, and rose petals littered every surface in the living room. Shaking fingers drummed the side table next to the couch, but that was the only sign that showed that the Shadowhunter was nervous.

On the inside, Alec's heart pounded, and his blood raced.

Suddenly, the door clicked open, and Magnus's voice filled the room. "I'm home!"

"In here!" Alec called back, heart clenching in anticipation. This was it.

Magnus pov

Magnus walked into the room, and immediately froze. The lights were off, and candles lit the room up. Rose petals were scattered on every visible surface, and Alec himself was standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a navy blue blazer. The candles' reflection danced in his eyes as he smiled up at Magnus.

"Alec what's the occasion?" Magnus asked, trying to remember if he had forgotten something.

Alec pouted. "You didn't remember?" Clearly Magnus didn't. "It's our two year anniversary!" He said, looking astonished that he had forgotten.

"Oh." Magnus felt like he had been slapped. How could he have forgotten? He sank heavily on the couch. "Alec I'm sorry, I forgot, how could I? I didn't get you anything! I feel terrible. Oh, I'm so stupid! How could I forget something as important as this?"

"Shh, it's ok. You've been busy lately, it's fine. Anyways, I think my present will be enough for the two of us." He said gently. Magnus shrugged, still feeling awful. Alec sighed. "I promise it is ok?"

Magnus sat up as Alec started talking. "Magnus Bane, you are the love of my life. I have never felt this way about anyone before. Before I met you, I was scared. Scared of being gay, scared of how people would react if they found out. I had never even killed a demon before. Then you came into my life. Between then and now, I have done so much. I came out to my parents, and practically the whole Clave. When we broke up -" Magnus winced. "Let me finish. When we broke up, I saw how my life would be without you. And it was beyond awful. And then I became immortal. It was one of the best decisions of my life. Because I get to spend forever with you, Magnus. This is to make it official. So everyone knows that we chose to live the rest of our eternal lives together."

Alec knelt down on one knee in front of Magnus. The warlock heard a sharp intake of breath, which he realized was his own, as Alec pulled out a small, black box. He opened it, revealing a diamond covered ring with a single sparkling sapphire in the center.

"I love you Magnus." Alec whispered. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Magnus whispered back. Then, "Yes yes yes yes yes!" He screamed, squeezing Alec so hard he was afraid the Shadowhunter would pop. Tears ran down his face as he pulled back, and even Alec was beginning to cry. But these weren't tears of sadness. They were years of joy and hope and excitement.

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus. The warlock didn't hesitate to kiss back, his tongue slipping in the Shadowhunter's mouth.

Alec pulled away and slid the ring onto Magnus's finger. Magnus watched his slender fingers slip it on. He looked back up at him and smiled, leaning foreword to place a chaste kiss on Alec's lips.

"I love you, Alec." he said.

"I love you too. And I always will. For all of Eternity." the blue eyed boy replied.

**A/N: so what did you think! and I was wondering if I should add another chapter to this fic of their wedding or something. i will only do that if you guys request it though, otherwise i'll just leave it as it is. I'm not exactly sure how to write a wedding if I do so we'll see. keep checking I'm thinking of writing some oneshots maybe. and hopefully another multi chapter. if you have any requests, please ask! and reviews are always loved! thanks for sticking with me through this. **


	7. Epilogue the Second

epilogue the second

**A/N: you requested it, I wrote it. **

Alec pov

The next morning Alec woke up next to a sleeping Magnus, naked. Well that was interesting. They usually put some clothes on before going to sleep. They must have been exhausted, after last night.

Trying not to shake the bed, Alec rolled over to get out and put some clothes on. Magnus's hand reached out and held him in place, drawing closer to him. Alec smiled and slipped back under the covers, and into the warlock's embrace. Said warlock snuggled closer, enjoying the proximity with absolutely nothing between them. The Shadowhunter sighed in content. He could spend forever like this.

Magnus opened his eyes, and Alec stared into them. He loved the way the yellow and green swirled around each other in the most unusual way.

"Morning." his boyfr- fiancé yawned. Alec couldn't help but grin.

"What's so funny?" Magnus asked, a smile playing at his lips. "Nothing." Alec replied. " it's just - you're my _fiancé_.

Magnus couldn't help but grin back. "Yes. Yes I am."

"We have to go tell everyone today, ok?" Alec reminded Magnus. He, in turn, just rolled his eyes.

"We'll go in a little bit."

Isabelle pov

Isabelle stared at the two outfits spread out on her bed. She couldn't decide which in to wear. Suddenly, the Institute's old doorbell rang, the harsh clang echoing through the rooms. Who was here this early? Maryse and Robert were in the study, and Jace was probably still asleep. She shrugged as she hurried over to open the door. Must be Clary or something.

A tall, blue-eyed Shadowhunter stood in front of Isabelle, hand in hand with a very glittery warlock.

"Hey Alec, Magnus! I didn't expect to see you here this early! It's only like 9:30!" "We have news!" Magnus was almost bouncing in excitement. "We're going to talk to everyone at once, so go get your parents and Blondie and whoever else you want!"

"Ok!" Isabelle said. She loved good news when it came to her brother's ran up to go get everyone.

Soon, everyone was seated in the living room. Alec started to talk. "Wow, I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vu. This is exactly like two years ago." He muttered, mainly to himself.

The he cleared his throat, a smile playing across his features. "You must be wondering why I called you here. Again. I will just -"

Magnus cut him off. "Alec, just get to the point! Alec proposed to me last night! We're getting married!" A collective gasp went around the room as he held up his left hand. A beautiful ring shone on his ring finger, encrusted with diamonds and a brilliant blue sapphire right in the middle. It was the color of Alec's eyes.

No one said anything for a second. Then Isabelle jumped up and squealed "Oh my god you guys that's great this is so awesome I'm so excited you're getting married!" Happiness coursed through her. There was going to be a wedding! "Please let me plan your wedding please please please!" she begged, squeezing Alec and Magnus in a death grip hug.

Both of them had identical grins on their face as she did. "Sure, Isabelle if you want." Alec said.

At this, Isabelle squealed even louder and clapped her hands and jumped up and down like a little kid. She didn't care.

Maryse hadn't said anything until now, but now Isabelle's mother spoke. "I'm so excited for you Alec! Oh I can't believe this is happening! I'll help you plan the wedding Isabelle!" She sounded almost as excited as Isabelle. Almost. No one could be as excited as Isabelle.

Jace stood up and hugged his parabati. "Good for you man," he said and grinned. He fist bumped Magnus and said "I'm so happy for you guys."He sounded like he meant it.

Robert smiled, although it looked kind of forced. He never really did approve of Alec's relationship, or his sexuality for that matter, Isabelle thought. He just ignored it. Oh well, too bad for him. Alec was his son and he was getting married.

Both Alec and Magnus couldn't stop smiling, and didn't let go of each other's hand once. Isabelle beamed.

**A/N: the wedding will be in the next chapter. sorry if it takes a few days, but I'm really not sure how to write a wedding. if you have any suggestions, please tell me. I know that I update faster than most people, but I hate to keep you guys waiting, which is why I update as fast as I do. so sorry if you have to wait on the next chapter. anyways, reviews are loved! oh and btw, does anyone know how I can join a community? thanks!**


	8. Epilogue the Third

Epilogue the Third

**A/N: Final chapter!**

epilogue the third

Magnus pov

The love of his very long life was wearing a navy blue tux that complimented his eyes. He had a little bit of eyeliner to make his them stand out, and his deep black hair was stylishly messy, falling into his eyes. Magnus stared into them, watching them brighten as he stood at the alter.

Magnus himself was wearing a deep green suit with a black tie, to match his own eyes. his hair wasn't up in it's normal spikes, thanks to a special someone. But he still managed to look perfect, as always. Magnus smirked at the thought.

Alec pov

Looking at the one he loved, Alec smiled. Today was the day. He had allowed Isabelle to put a little make up on him, only this once. It almost physically hurt to go shopping for suits, he didn't understand why they just couldn't wear black ones. But he made it through, picking something with color, but not flashy. It sure took a hell of a long time though...

no pov

It was a beautiful ceremony. There were a couple rows of chairs in front of the altar, Alec and Magnus had only invited close friends and family. Everywhere you looked, you saw color. The tables and chairs were different colors, not too bright, but still colors. The guests were wearing bright greens and blues and oranges and reds and every color you could think of. The only thing that wast colorful were the walls, floor, and ceiling. They were the purest white that Magnus could manage (seeing he had decorated the whole room, given the colors).

Alec and Magnus themselves stood facing each other at the altar. A complete stranger could walk in right now and be able to see the love and happiness in their eyes as they looked at each other. Jace stood to the right of his parabati. On Magnus's left was Jem, who was his best man. Standing between them was another one of Magnus's warlock friends who had a position high enough to perform the ceremony.

"Do you, Magnus Bane, take Alexander Lightwood as your wedded husband?" he asked then.

Magnus beamed and said "I do."

"Do you, Alexander Lightwood, take Magnus Bane as your wedded husband?"

Alec blushed, but said in a strong voice, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may exchange the rings."

Both of them turned to their best men and were handed their rings.

They turned back, and put the rings onto each other's fingers. They did it with such care, you could almost feel it. Stepping back, Alec smiled and Magnus's eyes shone with happiness. They were married.

"You may now kiss."

And kiss they did. It only lasted a moment before they pulled apart. But that didn't matter. They were going to enjoy this day because it was a once in a lifetime experience. Even if they had the rest on eternity.

**A/N: I didn't really like that chapter that much. it was kind of cliche and sorry about that. the only weddings I've actually been to are Indian ones (I'm Hindu so) so I don't really know how this would go. I pretty much got it from books and tv shows and movies an stuff so yeah sorry if the ending was lame. and short. but don't forget about me because I finished this fic there's more coming :)! anyways review to tell me what you think and if you have any requests for what I should write. thanks for staying with me through this guys!**


End file.
